


Monster - Ryoma x Reader

by Mizu03



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fireflies, Obsession, Suggestive Themes Mentioned, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu03/pseuds/Mizu03
Summary: He loved you far more then a High Prince of Hoshido should have...... But who was going to stop him?





	Monster - Ryoma x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! its nice to meet you, my name is Mizu03! I hope you enjoy this one-shot of mine, if you also like any of the other Fire emblem characters you can find this story along with others in a series that my friend and i are writing! So go check that out if you want ^^
> 
> But anyway! Sorry for rambling, I hope you like it!

(Y/N) …….A woman who was blossoming into a Goddess that neither man nor woman could have for themselves. But alas he was more of a Beast contained in human skin than a man. A Beast who wore the façade of the kind elder brother.

 

The clattering of writing implements, and the soft murmurs of the troops resonated within the great hall. The subject of such a mallow tone was a war conference something that helped pin point the weaknesses of both the enemy and your own army and depending on who you asked it was either a strong suit or a weak one (looking at you Azama). The Eldest Prince’s voice carried powerfully through the hall along with the sounds of scribbling and voices of the main troop.

 

Everything comes to a slow grinding halt when Ryoma finally notices how late it had become, a deep exhale escapes from him as he inquires, “Did everyone get that down? Any questions?”

 

An audible response is received immediately through the chorus of mumbled yes’s, no's and small groans that escaped from everyone’s tired bodies. All the while under the gauze that talk about anything other than strategies was allowed filled the room in a small hum.

 

“Hey (Y/N)! You going to come with us to get something to eat?”

 

At just the mention of her name the elder prince perked up and biting his lower lip to the point of it breaking a bit of skin and bleeding slightly, he covered his lower face with his hand to trick the other into thinking he was deep in consideration about something else and not eavesdropping on an important person’s conversation.

 

Armour polished. Hair flawlessly contained into a (H/S). Skin so soft it put silk to shame and your eyes such a beautiful shade of (E/C). A small hum parts from your lips as your brow furrows with a tired determination and as you start to talk, from his side of the table Ryoma can’t help but envision all the talents your mouth could do other than be pressed up against his. He barely contains a shiver at the thought.

 

“The weather’s supposed to be nice this evening from what I’ve heard from Orochi, maybe we could take Lilith to see the fireflies after we get something to eat?”

 

She’s always putting others before herself and she’s so kind……. what a wonderful mother she would make

 

“Sure! I don’t see why not, just make sure to ask Corrin too if he wants to come too!”

 

Everyone had been leaving the hall in a small trickle, and yet your own clumsiness was what caused your down fall. Quite literally. You had somehow tripped on thin air, you held your hands out to keep any and all damage possible to the hands or your palms. Well that would have been the case if armoured arms hadn’t caught you around your waist and pulled you up to a broad armoured chest.

 

“Oof” you softly huff, the small collision with Ryoma’s chest armour causing a small dull ache to twinge in the back of your head. With your back still on his chest and his arms wrapped around your body, you looked up at him with a sheepish smile.

 

“My sincerest apologises Prince Ryoma, I don’t even know how I manged to do that…..actually it might be my new boots?”

 

An unnoticeable shudder runs through his body at the contact of your body on his causing chocolate hues to dilate with want. A deep rumbling laugh leaves his mouth as he lets go causing you to miss his warmth 

 

“Its fine my dear, I’d hurry though if I were you the sun will start to properly set in 20 minuets and you’ll miss witnessing the first glow” he purrs with a certain sweetness to his tone. 

 

You jolt with surprise and a certain urgency filled your face as his words sunk in, your body already moving with a graceful swiftness and purpose to exit the hall,  
“Ah! Thank you for telling me that your Highness! I’ll be going now. Please enjoy the rest of your evening and if you want to, come and join in with watching with the fireflies!”

 

And with that you disappeared.

 

Ryoma releases a breath his body shaking with an uncontained lust, a sly smirk pulled at the corners of his lips as he tips his head back slightly to chuckle. Bring up a hand to feel his chest plate and to obtain the strands of hair from your pretty head that caught on the ridges of the armour, your natural aroma danced around his nostrils as he lifted the strands of hair to his face. A soft moan built up in the back of his throat at the thought of you, his body overshadowing yours and your silk strands of hair wrapped tightly around his hand as he causes you to cry out. His grin grew wider. Brown eyes taking on a menacing Scarlet hue in the shadows of the early evening. 

 

I can’t wait to tear down your walls, to break you. Only to build you back up, my dearest (Y/N)


End file.
